Complicated
by ExoticHottest
Summary: -new chap updated- Chen kembali tersenyum berkat Xiumin. Chen membenci Kai yang telah membuat eommanya meninggal, tapi tingkah Kai yang selalu membuat orang menaruh perhatian kepadanya termasuk Xiumin dan Chen. Pairing: ChenMin / KaiXiu / KaiChen / ChenKai
1. Chapter 1

~COMPLICATED~

Cast : EXO

Main cast : Kim Minseok / Xiumin  
Kim Jong Dae / Chen  
Kim Jong In / Kai

Pairing :ChenMin / KaiXiu / ChenKai /KaiChen

Support cast : Jonghyun Shinee  
Key Shinee  
Taemin Shinee

Summary : Chen kembali tersenyum berkat Xiumin. Chen membenci Kai yang telah membuat eommanya meninggal, tapi tingkah Kai yang selalu membuat orang menaruh perhatian kepadanya termasuk Xiumin dan Chen.

Annyeong Readers ini adalah FF Yaoi pertama aku. Awlanya aku gak penah tertarik dengan namanya yaoi tapi karena gak sengaja baca ff yaoinya EXO aku langsung tertarik dan pingin coba buat FF yaoi dan ini hasilnya.

Typo bertebaran  
Tidak sesuai EYD  
Alur Berantakan  
Ini murni hasil pemikiran aku.  
I Hate Plagiat  
Happy Reading :D

Prolog

"Aku bingung dengan semua perasaanku ini disatu sisi aku sangat membencinya karena kehadirannya yang telah membuat umma ku pergi, tapi disisi lain dia selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatianku, tapi aku juga menyukai mu karena kau telah membuatku tersenyum kembali " –JongDae-

.

.

.

.

.

-COMPLICATED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menyayangi mu tidak aku juga mencintaimu tapi semua sikapmu terhadapku mengatakan aku harus menjauh darimu, aku juga menyayangi dia yang selalu ada untukku dan memperhatikanku" -JongIn-

.

.

.

.

.

-COMPLICATED-

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian adalah orang orang yang sangat kusayangi, walaupun kau orang yang acuh sebenranya kau adalah orang yang sangat perhatian, dan dirinya yang membuatku selalu memberikan segala perhatianku padanya" – Minseok-

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

need review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

~CHAPTER 1~

~COMPLICATED~

Cast : EXO

Main cast : Kim Minseok / Xiumin  
Kim Jong Dae / Chen  
Kim Jong In / Kai

Pairing :ChenMin / KaiXiu / ChenKai /KaiChen

Support cast : Jonghyun Shinee  
Key Shinee  
Taemin Shinee

Summary : Chen kembali tersenyum berkat Xiumin, dan tingkah Kai yang selalu membuat orang menaruh perhatian kepadanya termasuk Xiumin dan Chen.

Annyeong Readers ini adalah FF Yaoi pertama aku. Awlanya aku gak penah tertarik dengan namanya yaoi tapi karena gak sengaja baca ff yaoinya EXO aku langsung tertarik dan pingin coba buat FF yaoi dan ini hasilnya.

Typo bertebaran

Tidak sesuai EYD

Alur Berantakan

Ini murni hasil pemikiran aku.

I Hate Plagiat

Happy Reading :D

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR P.O.V

Terlihat seorang remaja berumur 18 tahun sedang duduk ditepi kasur sedang memeluk boneka berbentuk bapao sambil mengayun-ngayunkan kakinya, dia sedang memperhatikan eommanya membereskan pakaian kedalam koper

"Eomma…eomma benarkah Xiu akan memiliki appa baru ?"

"Iya Xiu kau akan memiliki apa baru dan juga adik"

"jinjja! Didi Xiu nanti namja atau yeoja eomma ? seokkie harap dia namja agar bisa berlatih taekwondo bersama Xiu, main bola bersama Xiu" seru anak itu dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"haha Xiu senang sekali ya punya adik ? iya adik Xiu namja maka dari itu sebagai hyung harus bisa menjaganya arraseo?" seru namja cantik itu sambil mengelus kepala anaknya

"tapi eomma apa kita harus meninggalkan China ? Xiu tidak mau berpisah dengan teman-teman Xiu" raut wajah yang ceria itu berubah menjadi sedih

"iya Xiu appa baru mu di tugaskan di Korea maka dari itu kita harus ikut bersamanya, tapi jika Xiu tidak ingin pindah maka umma tidak jadi menikah dan akan tetap tinggal di China bersama xiu" jelas namja cantik itu sambil duduk disamping ankanya.

"tidak Xiu mau pindah Xiu mau melihat umma bahagia ! lagi pula nanti di Korea Xiu pasti punya teman baru iyakan eomma" senyum pun terukir kembali diwajah anak itu

TIN. . . TIN . . . TIN . . .

"nah sekarang ayo turun appa dan adik baru Xiu sudah menjemput"

"kajja eomma" anak itu mengikuti eommanya sambil menarik koper miliknya"

"JongHyun~ah" namja manis ini menghampiri namja tampan yang sedang bersender di mobilnya.

"Key~ah kau sudah siap ? mana Xiu?" namja tampan itu menghampiri key dan membantu membawa koper

"itu dia Xiu ayo cepat nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat" seru key sedikit berteriak

"iya eomma sebentar tadi tertinggal" Xiu terlihat kesusahan menarik kopernya sambil membawa-bawa boneka bapaonya

" sini beikan pada ajushi kopermu" jonghyun menghampiri Xiumin.

"tidak usah ajushi aku ini namja jadi harus kuat" xiu terus berjan menuju bagasi dan memasukan koper kedalam bagasi.

"haha kau anak yang mandiri sokkie, tapi mulai sekarang panggil aku appa arra" jonghyun sambil memegang pundak Xiu

"APPA! AYO BERANGKAT KITA SUDAH TERLAMBAT" terdengar suara terikan anak laki-laki dari dalam mobil

"iya sebentar apa sedang membantu gege mu "

"Appa apa itu didi Xiu ?"

"ne xiu dia didi mu ayo segera masuk mobil"

Blam.. pintu mobil tertutup

Xiumin yang baru masuk langsung memperhatikan namja yang sedang duduk disampingnya sambil mendengarkan mp3 namja berkulit putih rahangnya yang tegas membuatnya tampak berkharisma menggunakan kacamata frame kotak dengan kupluk hitam dan jaket motif tentara membuat penampilannya sangat tampan.

"ada yang salah dengan penampilan ku?" Tanya namja itu membuat Xiumin sadar dari lamunannya

"ann..nniyo" xiumin merasakan gugup karena ketahuan memperhatikan didi barunya itu

"lalu apa yang membuat mu menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya namja itu lagi dengan sinis

"hhmm kau terlihat sangat keren…" xiu keceplosan langsung menutup mulut dngan tangannya

Namja disebelahnya terlihat tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban xiumin

" aku Kim Minseok panggil saja Xiumin aku adalah Gege/ hyung mu" seru xiumin sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Kim jong Dae panggil saja Chen" membalas uluran tangan xiumin

"Dae~ii boleh kah aku memangil mu seperti itu" Tanya xiu sedikit ragu takut didi/dongsaeng nya ini marah

"…."

"tapi jika kau keberatan …."

"baiklah itu terdengar bagus" chen memotong perkataan xiumin

"hahaha gomawo dae~ii" senyum xiumin pun merekah

Chen pun terlihat tersenyum tipis

"Wah . . wah . . sepertinya chen yang dingin akan mencair"

"eehh? Chen yang dingin?" xiumin bingung dengan pernyataan appa barunya itu

"semenjak kepergian ibunya chen jarang sekali tersenyum aku sebagai appanya pun sulit membuatnya tersenyum" raut wajah Jonghyun berubah menjadi sendu

"chagi sekarang ada xiumin sbagai hyungnya yang akan membuat chen tersenyum iyakan xiu ?" key menggengam tangan jonghyun dan memberikan senyum manisnya

"tentu saja aku sebagai hyung nya akan selalu berusaha membuatnya tersenyum" xiumin terlihat sangat bersemangat

Chen tersenyum kecil dan kembali menutup mata sambil mendengar mp3nya, xiumin yang melihatnya menyandarkan dirinya di kursi mobil

.

.

.

.~COMPLICATED~

**Skip time**

**Chen P.O.V**

Aku merasa pintu mobil terbuka dan aku melihatnya duduk disebelahku pipinya yang chubby membuatku tertarik melihatnya dia namja tetapi wajahnya terlihat sangat manis seperti seorang yeoja. dia terus memperhatikanku

"ada yang salah dengan penampilan ku?"

"ann..nniyo" dia terlihat gugup

"lalu apa yang membuat mu menatapku seperti itu?"

" kau terlihat sangat tampan…"

Akupun tersenyum mendengarnya, dan oh lihatlah betapa lucu ekspresinya itu matanya yang seperti kucing itu membulat sempurna kurasa dia tidak sadar akan apa yang telah dia ucapkan

"aku Kim Minseok panggil saja Xiumin aku adalah Gege/ hyung mu" dia mengulurkan tangannya

"Kim jong Dae panggil saja Chen" aku membalas uluran tangannya oh betapa halusnya tangan ini dibandingkan dengan yeoja tanganya masih lebih lembut.

"Dae~ii boleh kah aku memangil mu seperti itu"

Deg!

Aku teringat Itu seperti panggilan eomma kepada ku dulu

"…."

"tapi jika kau keberatan …."

"baiklah itu terdengar bagus"

"hahaha gomawo dae~ii"

Akupun tersenyum lihatlah betapa manis senyumnya itu

"Wah . . wah . . sepertinya chen yang dingin akan mencair" seru appa yang seddang mengendarai mobil

"eehh? Chen yang dingin?"

"semenjak kepergian ibunya chen jarang sekali tersenyum aku sebagai appanya pun sulit membuatnya tersenyum" raut wajah appa berubah menjadi sendu

Yah memang benar apa yang dikatakan appa setelah eomma meninggal aku menutup diri terhadap semua orang termasuk appaku

"chagi sekarang ada xiumin sebagai hyungnya yang akan membuat chen tersenyum iyakan xiu ?" namja manis disebelah apa terlihat menghibur appa

"tentu saja aku sebagai hyung nya akan selalu berusaha membuatnya tersenyum"

Akupun kembali tersenyum mendengarnya

"aku harap kau benar-benar bisa mengembalikan senyumku hyung" seruku dalam hati aku kembali memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan mp3

Aku merasakan mobil berhenti, perjalanan dari rumah ke Bandara cukup jauh membuatku tertidur sebentar selama perjalanan. Aku melihat kesebelahku dia tertidur sambil memeluk boneka berbentuk bapau. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang tertidur sangat damai.

"Chen ini tiket mu dan hyung mu appa dan eomma akan menunggu didalam, kau bangunkan hyungmu kita akan take off 1 jam lagi" appa menyerahkan 2 buah tiket dan masuk ke bandara.

Akupun berusaha untruk membangunkannya

" hey…hey bangun kita sudah sampai" aku menggoyangkan tubuhnya

"…."

"ayo lah cepat pesawat sebentar lagi take off apa kau mau tertinggal" aku menguncangkan badanya sedikit keras

"…..hmmm" dia terlihat lebih mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap boneka bapao nya

"aaiishhhhh" aku mengacak rambutku furstasi

"bagaimana cara ku membangunkannya" terlintas sebuah pemikiran di otakku

"semoga dengan cara ini dia bisa bangun" gumam ku

aku mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik

"xi..xiumin ireona "

Di terlihat sedikit terganggu

"xiumin palli sebentar lagi kita take off" masih berbisik

Dia perlahan membuka matanya setelah matanya terbuka dia mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya, dia menatapku yang masih ada didepan wajahnya dan. . . . . .

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA"

BUGH..

Dia mendorong wajahku hingga aku terjatuh dan kepalaku membentur kaca mobil

"aawww" aku berusaha duduk sambil menahan sakit kepala belakangku karena terbentur

"Da..Dae~ii Gwenchana ? Mianhae, Du bu qi " dia membantuku duduk

"coba kulihat kepalamu" dia berusaha memegang kepalaku

"aishh sudahlah ayo cepat pesawat kita sebentar lagi take off"

Aku keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu bagasi mengambil barang bawaanku kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali tenaganya sangat kuat tidak sebanding dengan wajah manisnya itu

Dia belum keluar dari dalam akupun membuka pintu mobil

"Palli kita hatus segera check- in"

"aahh ne . . ne. . " diapun segera keluar dari mobil dan mengambil koper nya

"Dae~ii mianhae ne sungguh aku tidak sengaja aku hanya kaget"

"hhm"

"dae~ii mianhae ne"

"…" dia sedari tadi mengikutiku dan terus meminta maaf

"dae~ii"

"…"

"mianhae ayolah itu juga salahmu kenapa tiba-tiba berada didepanku"

"…"

aku tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapku dan membicarakankan ku karena dia terus meminta maaf sambil menarik-narik lengan Jaket ku

"dae~ii ayolah kita baru saja kenal dan jadi saudara"

"aihh kau berisik sekali "

"ada apa ini?" terlihat appa menghampiri kami

"aku tadi tidak sengaja mendorong dae~ii sampai kepalanya membentur jendela mobil, aku sudah minta maaf tetapi dari tadi dia terus mengabaikanku"

"eoh? Kenapa kau mendorong chen, chagi ?"

"aku tidak sengaja eomma aku kaget"

"chen hyungmu sudah minta maaf dia tidak sengaja mendorongmu"

"ne kumaafkan"

"jinjja!"

"iya"

"gomawo dae~ii !"

**Chen P.O.V end**

.

.

.

.~COMPLICATED~

**Author P.O.V**

TENG TONG . .(ceritanya pemberitahuan penerbangan)

PERHATIAN KEPADA SELURUH PENUMPANG YANG TERHORMAT PESAWATxxx MENUJU SEOUL AKAN SEGERA LEPAS LANDAS DIHARAPKAN SEMUA PENUMPANG TELAH MEMASUKI PESAWAT

Jonghyun dan Key masuk kedalam peswat disusul dengan Chen dan Xiumin.

Chen dan Xiumin pun mendekati tempat duduk mereka, xiumin terlihat sedikit kesusahan menaikan ranselnya ke bagasi atas tiba-tiba chen mengangkat ransel milik xiumin dan menaruhnya dibagasi atas.

"gomawo dae~ii"

"Cepat masuk aku ingin tidur" chen menyuruh xiumin duduk di kursi dekat jendela

"euungg lebih baik kau duluan dae~ii aku takut jika dekat jendela aku takut ketinggian" seru xiumin sambil menundukan kepalanya

Chen pun duduk di dekat jendela dan xiumin duduk disebelahnya. Xiumin melihat chen sedang membaca majalah yang disediakan .Terlihat satu pramugari sedang menjelaskan tentang pemakaian sabuk pengaman dan pelampung darurat. Pesawat pun lepas landas..

.

.

.

.  
~COMPLICATED~

**Xiumin P.O. V**

Aku memperhatikannya yang sedang membaca majalah. Aku merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian tadi sungguh aku tidak sengaja reflex ku sangat kuat karena aku adalah pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo.

"Dae-~ii"

Dia menoleh padaku dan mendekatkan badannya.

"dae~ii apa yang mau k..ka..kaulakukan?" aku sedikit gugup di terus mendekatkan badannya reflex aku menutup mataku dan…..

Cklek !

"Eoh?" Aku membuka mataku dan melihatnya sedang memasangkan sabuk pengaman kepadaku. Dia kembali membaca majalahnya

"aiisshh apa yang kau pikirkan xiumin babbo" runtuk ku dalam hati

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam"

aku kaget dengan perkataanya barusan apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Akupun mentapnya bingung.

"kenapa kau selalu menatapku ? apa kau menyukaiku?"

"ehh an…aniyo" akupun menaruh kedua tangan ku dipipiku entah mengapa tiba-tiba pipiku terasa panas.

"hahaha lihatlah mukamu seperti kepiting rebus"

aku kaget mendengarnya tertawa oh lihatlah betapa tampannya dia ketika tertawa

"hyya! Dae~ii kau harus memanggil ku hyung kau itu lebih muda dariku" aku sedikit memarahinya karena sedari tadi dia tidak memanggil ku dengan embel-embel hyung

"Shireo!"

"mwoya! Kau itu adik ku kau jadi harus memnaggilku hyung" akupun mepoutkan bibirku

"mana ada hyung sepertimu lihatlah tingkahmu bahkan terlihat seperti anak kecil"

di menusukan jari telunjuknya kepipi ku

"aku sudah dewasa dae~ii umurku sudah 18 tahun" jelasku kepadanya

"jinjja! Tapi wajahmu lebih seperti anak kecil berumur 10 tahun"

BLUSH

kurasa pipiku kembali memanas dan terlihat chen sedang tertawa kecil

"Berhenti menertawakanku Dae~ii" akupun memukul bahunya pelan

"aisshh appo ! tidak sadarkah kau tenagamu itu kuat sekali" dia terlihat mengelus bahunya

"ahh mianhae …makanya jangan menertawakanku "

"ne arraseo Min hyung" gumamnya

"mwo kau mengatakan apa barusan " aku berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya

"bukan apa-apa sudahlah aku ingin tidur " dia pun memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela

"ayolah Dae~ii kau barusan bilang apa akau janji tidak akan menggangu tidurmu"

"aku akan memanggilmu Min hyung sudah jangan ganggu aku" dia menutupkan majalah kewajahnya

"hahaha gomawo dae~ii"

akupun memeluknya dari samping. Aku merasakan badanya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

**Xiumin P.O.V end**

.

.

.

.~COMPLICATED~

**Author P.O.V**

Mereka telah sampai dibandara Incheon dan langsung menaiki mobil yang telah menjemput mereka. Mobil itu terlihat menuju sebuah rumah yang cukup mewahdidaerah gangnam district dan Xiumin yang melihatnya sedikit berdecak kagum. Rumah dengan design eropa dan didominasi warna putih dan emas dan pilar-pilar tinggi yang membuat rumah itu sangat elegan

Merekapun turun dari mobil dan disambut dengan para maid yang sudah berjajar didepan pintu.

"Chen bagaimana pendapatmu ?" seru jonghyun sambil menepuk pundak anaknya itu"

"aj. .appa rumah ini keren sekali" seru xiumin yang masih mengagumi rumah barunya itu

"yah lumayan walaupun tidak sebesar rumahku yang di China, ternyata appa juga sangat memanjakan dia juga" terlihat chen tersenyum sinis

"Dia juga anakku chen aku harus adil kepada setiap anak ku, Chagi, Xiumin kajja!"

Merekapun memasuki rumah itu dan terlihat seorang namja dengan sedang menuruni tangga terburu-buru menghampiri mereka.

"APPA!" Remaja berkulit tan itu terlihat memeluk jonghyun

Remaja itu melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Jonghyun lalu mendekati Key

"ajhuma kau pasti Eomma baruku kan kau sangat cantik hehe selamat datang semoga kau betah disini"

Terlihat sebuah senyum terulas dibibir key melihat tingkah remaja yang sangat aktif ini. Remaja itupun mendekati Chen dan Xiumin

"Dan kalian pastilah hyung ku."

Annyeong KIM JONG IN imnida! ….

.

.

.

.

TBC / END

need review ^^

thanks to:

meyminimin, Akita Fisayu, Oneshotbunny

makasih reviewnya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

~COMPLICATED chapter 2~

Cast : EXO

Main cast: Kim Minseok / Xiumin  
Kim Jong Dae / Chen  
Kim Jong In / Kai

Pairing:ChenMin / KaiXiu / ChenKai /KaiChen

Support cast : Jonghyun Shinee  
Key Shinee

Summary: Chen kembali tersenyum berkat Xiumin, dan tingkah Kai yang selalu membuat orang menaruh perhatian kepadanya termasuk Xiumin dan Chen.

Annyeong Readers ini adalah FF Yaoi pertama aku. Awlanya aku gak penah tertarik dengan namanya yaoi tapi karena gak sengaja baca ff yaoinya EXO aku langsung tertarik dan pingin coba buat FF yaoi dan ini hasilnya.

Typo bertebaran

Tidak sesuai EYD

Alur Berantakan

Ini murni hasil pemikiran aku.

I Hate Plagiat

Happy Reading :D

.

.

.

**Xiumin P.O.V **

Aku sangat mengagumi arsitektur rumah bergaya eropa ini sangat mewah berbeda sekali dengan rumah ku yang sederhana, aku berfikir kenapa orang kaya seperti Jonghyun appa mau menikahi eomma ku yang jelas-jelas orang biasa. Tapi mungkin itulah yang di namakan CINTA tidak memandang miskin atau kaya seseorang, tua muda seseorang setiap orang bisa merasakannya. Ahhkk ingin sekali aku merasakan hal indah seperti itu. Appa pun mengajak kami masuk dan tiba-tiba seorang remaja berkulit tan yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah turun dengan tergesa-gesa

"APPA!" Remaja berkulit tan itu terlihat memeluk jonghyun appa

Remaja itu melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Jonghyun appa lalu mendekati eomma

"ajhuma kau pasti Eomma baruku kan kau sangat cantik hehe selamat datang semoga kau betah disini"

Terlihat sebuah senyum terulas dibibir eomma. Remaja itupun mendekati ku dan Dae~ii

"Dan kalian pastilah hyung ku."

Annyeong KIM JONG IN imnida!

"Hyung? Appa? Eomma baru? aku sedikit mengerutkan dahiku, setahuku anak jonghyun appa hanya dae~ii tapi kenapa namja ini memanggil jonghyun appa dengan sebutan appa dan eommaku sebagai eomma barunya siapa namja ini ?" pikirku dalam hati.

Aku pun memandang Dae~ii yang ada di sebelah ku untuk meminta sedikit penjelasan, tapi ku urungkan niatku ku lihat wajah Dae~ii memerah menahan amarah tangannya mengepal membuat kukunya memucat. Aku makin bingung dengan semua ini kenapa Dae~ii tampak sangat kesal dengan namja berkulit tan ini.

**Chen P.O.V**

Aku merasa sangat kesal ketika melihat namja dihadapanku ini, dia kembali mengingatkan ku akan kejadian 10 tahun lalu ketika. … akh aku tidak ingin mengingat masalah itu lagi. Aku tidak memperdulikan keberadaannya.

"dimana kamarku?" aku berjalan melewati namja itu menghampiri appa yang sedang memperhatikan kami .

"dilantai dua Pintu sebelah kiri sudah apa tempeli namamu dan xiumin kamarmu pintu tengah diantara kamar chen dan Kai" seru appa sambil melihat min hyung

"Hyung kajja! Ajak ku pada min hyung yang masih diam kulihat eksperesi bingung di wajah nya.

"ahh ne~"

"Aku dan Min hyung pun naik menuju kamar kami kulirik namja itu wajahnya terlihat sendu menatap ku dan Min hyung menuju kamar ada sedikit rasa kasihan di hatiku mwo! Tidak untuk apa aku peduli padanya apa yang kau pikirkan jong dae" runtuk kudalam hati.

"Dae~ii Gwencana?" Min hyung menepuk pundak ku

"aku hanya kelelahan hyung mungkin hanya butuh istirahat"

"Baiklah sebaiknya kau memang butuh istirahat perjalanan tadi cukup melelahkan"

"ne hyung"

aku memasuki kamarku kulihat seisi kamarku design minimalis dengan dominasi warna abu dengan kasur ukuran king size berada ditengah sofa warna hitam di sudut ruangan dan balkon yang langsung menuju pemandangan kota seoul, aku merebahkan badanku di atas kasur kurasakan mataku sangat berat.

**Xiumin P.O.V**

Chen mengajak ku untuk naik kekamar , aku sangat penasaran dengan namja tadi postur badannya yang berotot terlihat seperti jonghyun appa tapi wajahnya nya manis dengan bibir tebalnya, dia tampan,

ehh apa yang kau pikirkan xiumin , kau tidak boleh berpikir macam – macam!

aku sedikit mengurut pelipisku

Chen memasuki kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarku. Aku memasuki kamarku aku terkesan dengan design kamar ini kamar yang di dominasi dengan warna biru dengan wallpaper snowflake membuat suasana kamar ini sejuk dan tenang aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasur memandang padalangit-langit kamarku.

kenapa chen terlihat tidak suka pada namja itu padahal dia terlihat seperti namja yang menyenangkan ?

dan kenapa dia bilang bahwa eomma adalah ibu barunya ?

apa sebenarnya hubungan chen dan dia ?

bukankah jonghyun appa hanya memiliki satu putra ?

lalu siapa sebenarnya anak itu ?

aarrgghhtttt !

aku sedikit mengacak kasar rambut ku semua pertanyaan itu terus terlintas dikepalaku membuat ku sangat bingung. Kututup mukaku menggunakan bantal perjalanan hari ini membuat ku lelah sebaiknya aku tidur sebentar sampai menunggu makan malam.

Skip time

Kurasasakan cahaya menusuk kepelupuk mataku. Kubuka perlahan mataku aku sedikit kaget dan langsung duduk.

Ehh sudah pagi . .? gumamku

Tok..tok… tokk…. Tokkk cklek

Kulihat pintu kamar ku terbuka

"Xiumin hyung kau sudah bangun ?" Kulihat namja kulit tan itu menghampiriku

Ahh ne

"hyung sebaiknya segera mandi dan turun yang lain sudah menunggu"

yang lain ? ulangku sedikit bingung

"Iya, appa eomma dan chen hyung mereka semua sudah ada dibawah menunggu hyung untuk sarapan bersama" namja tan itu tersenyum kepadaku

"baiklah" akupun turun dari kasur berjalan menuju kamar mandi

gomawo jongin.

"Kai, aku terbiasa di panggil Kai" seru jong in sembari berjalan keluar kamarku

**Xiumin P.O.V END **

**AUTHOR P.O.V**

Terlihat 4 orang sedang duduk di meja makan. Seorang namja yang baru turun menghampiri meja itu.

"Selamat pagi appa, eomma, Dae-ii, Kai, maaf aku terlambat" namja berpipi chubby itu mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah chen

"gwenchana kau pasti sangat sangat lelah, lebih baik kita mulai sarapan setelah ini appa ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu" jonghyun tersenyum kearah xiumin

"Ne" seru Chen,Kai, dan Xiumin

Suasan dimeja itu sangat hening hanya terdengar dentingan alat makan tidak ada obrolan ataupun canda diantara mereka terlihat sesekali Key mencairkan suasan tetapi hanya gumamam yang dia dapatkan. Semua sudah selesai dengan sarapan mereka sekarang Jonghyun memulai pembicaraan serius.

"appa ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian bahwa pernikahan appa dan eomm akan diadakan minggu depan"

"Yeah akhirnya aku akan mempunyai eomma lagi dan akan mempunyai hyung" seru Kai dengan gembira namun dia langsung terdiam ketika melihat kearah chen yang memberikan deathglare kepadaya

"lalu ..?" seru chen singkat

"appa hanya ingin kalian mengosongkan waktu kalian, Chen dan Xiumin Kalian akan mulai bersekolah besok, sekolah yang sama dengan Kai"

"Waahh akhirnya aku akan punya teman berangkat kesekolah" Kai tersenyum ceria kepada Xiumin dan Xiumin pun membalas tersenyum tapi senyumnya pudar ketika menatap Chen yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Chen dan Xiumin Karena mobil Kalian belum ada jadi kau berangkat bersama Kai menggunakan mobilnya"

"mobil ..? tapi appa aku tidak bisa menyetir" Xiumin sedikit malu

"Shireo! Aku lebih baik naik bis dari pada harus bersamanya" chen dengan lantang dengan ekspresi kesal

Kai yang merasa perkataan chen ditujukan kepadanya langsung menundukan kepalanya, terlihat Jonghyun hanya menghela nafas dia tidak mungkin membantah anaknya yang satu ini atau dia akan nekat.

"Xiu kau mau berangkat bersama siapa" Key pun angkat bicara

"eungg, aku akan berangkat bersama …." Xiumin terlihat berfikir dia tidak tahu jalanan menuju sekolah maka dia perlu berangkat bersama dengan Kai tapi dia sudah berjanji akan membuat chen selalu tersenyum.

"Xiu hyung.." Kai terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi langsung dipotong oleh Chen.

"Min Hyung akan berangkat bersamaku aku akan mengajaknya mengelilingi seoul"

"hmm aku akan berangkat bersama Dae-ii menggunakan bus sekalian menghapal jalanan di seoul" xiumin menambahi

Mendengar itu Kai makin menunduk raut wajahnya terlihat murung

"Kai kau tidak apa-apa berangkat sendiri?" Key sedikit khawatir melihat keadaan Kai

"gwencana eomma aku sudah biasa berangkat sendirian" terlihat kai memaksakan senyumnya

"Chagi sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang" seru jonghyun

"ahh ne jangan sampai mereka menunggu" Key pun beranjak dari kursinya

"eomma mau kemana ?" Tanya Xiumin

"eomma dan appa ada janji bersama Wedding Orginaizer untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kami kau dirumah bersama adik-adik mu ne" key mengelus surai Xiumin

" hati-hati eomma appa" seru Kai

"Pasti. Gomawo Kai" Key tersenyum lembut pada Kai

Key dan Jonghyun pun meninggalkan ruang makan dan pergi. Keadaan ruang makan kembali hening terlihat 3 orang namja yang sedang duduk berdampingan larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Terlihat chen berdiri dari posisinya dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari meja makan.

" Dae-I kau mau kemana..?" tanya Xiumin membuat chen menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku mau kembali kekamar aku tidak mau berlama-lama bersama anak itu" Chen melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Xiumin sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata chen diapun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kai terlihat Kai menunduk wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

"Kai gwenchana ?" xiumin mengelus pelan pundak Kai

"gwenchana hyung"

Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan berusaha tersenyum kepada Xiumin tetapi mata kai terlihat berkaca-kaca sontak Xiumin langsung memeluknya.

"Uljima dia memang orang yang dingin tapi aku yakin dia memiliki hati yang baik"

Kai pun tidak bisa membendung air matanya diapun terisak dipelukan Xiumin.

"Dia tidak akan bersikap baik kepada ku Hyung karena akulah yang membuat nya menjadi seperti ini"

Xiumin terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Kai dia ingin sekali betanya tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena melihat keadaan kai yang sangat sedih sekarang.

**OTHER SIDE**

Terlihat 2 namja duduk berdampingan didalam mobil. Terlihat namja manis yangduduk di kursi penumpang hanya melihat kearah luar sedangkan namja yangmenyetir sesekali mencuri pandang melihat namja manis disebelahnya.

"apa sebaiknya kita batalkan saja pernikahan kita ?" namja manis itu pun membuka pembicaraan

"MMMWWOOO!" Jonghyun langsung mengerm mobilnya untung keadaan jalan sedang sepi jika tidak mungkin mereka sudah mengalami kecelakaan

"hhyyaaa apa yang kau lakukan kenapa rem mendadak bagai mana jika ada mobil dibelakang kita?" Key terlihat kesal dengan tindakan Jonghyun.

"Key harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu apa yang kau katakan? Kita baik baik saja Key tidak ada masalah apapun, kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?" Jonghyun menghela napasnya dan kembali mengemudikan mobil.

"kita memang baik baik saja Jong tapi tidak dengan anakmu, dia terlihat tidak menyukaiku aku tidak ingin ada yang merasa sakit gara-gara kita Jong" Key kembali mengalihkan pandanganya kearah luar.

"apa yang kau maksud Chen?"

"hhmm"

" Sebelum aku melamarmu aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa aku akan menikah lagi dan dia setuju. Dia memang orang nya seperti itu Key dia hanya masih tidak bisa menerima kepergian ibunya walaupun sudah 10 tahun berlalu, tapi kemarin kaulihat dia bisa tersenyum karena xiumin aku yakin dia akan berubah dengan kembali hadirnya seorang ibu dan saudara dikehidupanya" tangan Jonghyun menggengam tangan Key berusaha membuat Key yakin dengan keputusan untuk menikah denganya.

"Jeongmalyo?"

"hmm apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda..?" Jonghyun melirik kearah Key

"Baiklah akau percaya kepadamu Jong" Key menggenggam tangan Jong

Jonghyun mendekaktkan tubuhnya dengan Key lalu mengecup kening Key dan turun kearah bibir tipis Key

TTTIIINNNNNNNNNN!

Keduanya terlihat kaget

"eoh sudah lampu hijau" seru Jonghyun kembali mengemudikan mobilnya

"dasar prevet makanya perhatikan jalan dan konsentrasi menyetir"

"bagaimana bisa aku kosentrasi wajah manis mu itu tidak pernah membuatku bisa berfikir jernih"

Blush!

"jangan menggombal Tuan Kim apa kau ingin di klakson oleh mobil lain lagi"

"hahha baiklah Nyonya Kim"

**BACK TO HOME **

Kai dan Xiumin masih terlihat betah di ruang makan. Posisi Kai masih dipeluk Xiumin. Kaipun melepaskan pelukan Xiumin

"bagaimanan perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya xiumin

"aku sudah sedikit tenang hyung gomawo, aku beruntung memiliki hyung sepertimu" seru Kai tersenyum lebar

"kau lebih tampan jika tersenyum"

"hyung apa kau baru menyadari ketampannku ini dari kemarin apa kau tidak melihatnya eoh?" kai sedikit menyombongkan dirinya

"hahaha kemarin aku sangat lelah sehingga pengelihatanku sedikit kacau jadi aku tidak melihat jelas dirimu hahahahaha" seru xiumin sedikit tertawa

"hya! hyung sepertinya kau harus periksakan matamu itu hyung kau akan menyesal kalau tidak melihat diriku yang tampan ini" Kai mengangkat kerah bajunya

"ckckckck ternyata uri kai sangat narsis hahahha"

"aku bukan narsis hyung tapi aku berkata yang tentang fakta"

"hahaha fakta macam apa bahkan kau tidak mempunyai data yang spesifik untuk membuktikan itu sebuah fakta"

" aku memilikinya hyung 5 dari 7 orang mengatakan bahwa aku tampan"

"siapa orang-orang yang kau tanyai itu kai ?"

"mereka para penghuni panti Jompo dan dan perawat disana"

"bwaahahahahah aku yakin 2 orang diluar 5 orang itu adalah perawat"

"eohh bagaimana kau tau hyung?"

"hahahah karena mata 2 orang itu masih normal hahahahahaha"

"jadi maksud hyung 5 orang yang mengatakanku tampan itu matanya rusak semua"

"aku tidak berkata seperti itu"

"tapi maksud kata-kata mu menuju kesitu hyung aishhh" Kai terlihat memanyunkan bibirnya

"aigoooo kau sangat lucu kai" Xiumin yang gemas tanpa sadar mencubit pipi Kai

"hyung appoo!"

"mian mian aku terlalu bersemangat" Xiumin pun melepaskan cubitannya

"hyung lihat pipi ku pasti akan menjadi merah seperti badut sirkus"

"bukankah badut sirkus itu bagus dia memiliki banyak penggemar"

"tapi mereka tidak tampan seperti ku hyung"

"hahahah araso araso kai yang tampan"

"hyung aku bosan bagai mana jika kita bermain" kai memasang puppy eyesnya

"bermain..?"

"iya bermain aku bosan dirumah hyung"

"bagaimana jika kita bermain sepak bola, kulihat halaman belakang rumah cukup luas lagi pula kita tidak harus mengeluarkan ongkos hehehe"

"eihh hyung orang pelit ternyata"

"aku bukan pelit Kai tapi aku hemat"

"hemat dan pelit itu beda tipis hyung hahaha"

"terserah kau saja"

"ya hyung tapi aku tidak punya bola. Bagaimana kita bermain sepak bola tanpa bola?"

"haha tenang aku membawa bola dari China kemarin, tapi belum aku keluarkan dari dalam tas ku"

"kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mengambilnya tadi hyung sudah membantuku sekarang biarkan aku membatu hyung"

"haha baiklah bolanya ada didalam tas hitam disamping koper"

**KAI P.O.V **

Hyung tunggu disini Ok!

"baiklah" seru Xiumin hyung mengagguk

Akupun pergi menuju kamar Xiumin hyung untuk mengambil bola, kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh isi kamar yang di dominasi warna biru ini terlihat disudut ruangan sebuah koper dan tas ransel bewarna hitam akupun bergegas membuka ransel itu kulihat bola kaki berwarna silver dan sepasang sepatu bola didalamnya. Akupun mengambil bolanya dan kembali menutup ransel Xiumin hyung dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Bolanya sangat bagus aku yakin Xiumin hyung sangat menyukai sepak bola"

Akupun sedikit memainkan bola itu ditanganku.

Dukk!

Bola itu jatuh dari tanganku dan menggelinding kearah pintu kamar chen hyung yang sedikit terbuka, aku harap tidak sampai masuk kamar Chen hyung. Akupun mengejar bola itu tapi sayangnya bola itu malah masuk kedalam kamar Chen hyung, tamatlah riwayatku bagaimana aku mengambilnya ? Akupun mondar mandir didepan pintu kamar Chen hyung.

Masuk.. tidak ..masuk.. tidak.. masuk… tidak..

Aku terus berfikir

Sebaiknya aku masuk kasihan Xiumin hyung menunggu

Akupun memegang knop pintu kamar Chen hyung

Andwe ! jika aku masuk aku yakin Chen hyung akan semakin kesal kepadaku.

Tapi kasihan Xiumin Hyung.

Baiklah kuberanikan diri memasuki kamar Chen Hyung. Akupun memegang eratknop pintu kamar Chen Hyung dan membukanya.

" Chen Hyung mianhae aku hanya ingin mengambil bola " aku menundukan badanku.

(Tidak ada jawaban)

Akupun menegakkan badanku dan kulihat seeliling kamar Chen hyung ternyata kosong.

"Syukurlah!"

Akupun mencari kemana Bola itu menggelinding dan itu dia berada tepat disudut kamar membuatku harus masuk lebih jau kedalam kamar Chen hyung.

"Dapat kau!" akupun mengambil Bola itu, tapi kemana perginya Chen hyung.

Cklekk!

Suara pintu kamar mandi kama Chen Hyung terbuka tubuhku seketika menegang

DEG!

.

.

DEG!

.

.

DEG!

.

.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DIKAMARKU!"

.

.

DEG!

.

.

DEG!

.

.

DEG!

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW : :-)

meyminimin, hyourriiieee, shinminkyuu, Riyoung Kim, Kim Jong DaeBak, ajib4ff,

Brie APel, Jung Yooyeon, Akita Fisayu,Oneshotbunny

..

Untuk Yang penasaran sama hubungan Kai sama Chen bakal di jelasin di Chapter 3

thanks:-)


End file.
